Always Here for You
by JPNCIS
Summary: Tag to Musical Chairs. When Jack is at her most vulnerable and needs him the most but he has disappeared. He promised. Promised he would always be there for her but like everyone else in her life they give her false hope. But why did she believe him anyway. T Rating just to be safe.


Tag to "Musical Chairs" so if you havent watched the latest episode i'd stop here. Also this just came to me so sorry for the mistakes as it's late and there's been hardly any proof reading.

. . . .

The day was just too much for Jack. She collapsed on her couch in her office and just wanted to cry. Wanted to run to Faith and ask all the questions but knew it wouldn't do any good. She left before Jack could even look at what was inside the envelope and it took all of her strength to not follow after her. She looked over at the envelope she had thrown on her desk on the way in and hopped up retrieving it. Sitting back down on the couch she opened the envelope for the second time today and spread the papers across the coffee table in front of her.

It was just too much to take in. Surely Faith knew this would send her into over drive and thinking all sorts of things. Why couldn't she just tell her what it was for unless it was the worst possible thing? Could she be sick? Jack leaned forward, her elbows on her knees and held her head in her hands.

With all her strength she could muster she didn't let the tears fall and just sat there. Hours could've passed and she didn't care but the team needed her and she needed to rein this in. They had a case on deck and they needed her help.

She'd been pouring over everyone's psych evals trying to find an odd duck that came in contact with our victim but no one was flagging her gut. She'd been working for hours at this and decided to call it a night. Her mind was else where and Jack knew she'd be no help to this case if she didn't go home and just let it all out.

Grabbing her coat and bag she left, avoiding the team and going out the back elevator. Making a quick pit stop at her local burger joint she was home in no time. Slamming her front door behind her she chucked the bag of food onto her coffee table and slumped into her sofa.

Finally in her own space, with no chance of interruptions she let it all out. Every single thing she'd been holding in since Faith left the café this morning. Tears streamed down her face and she laid down on the couch curling in on herself. She usually wasn't one for such break downs but with Faith popping back into her life and now this medical form she let go of everything she kept in. After telling everyone that it's ok to cry and not doing so herself. She let it all out.

Jack sobbed, pulling one of her cushions close and cuddling into it she felt her tears soak into the cushion but she didn't care. She didn't own furniture or objects that needed to be pristine, she liked to wear things down. Just like humans, everything as a story. She'd rather find a good deal at a flea market than buy something brand new.

Hugging her cushion closer, a thought crossed her mind. One Jack was shocked to admit to. The one person she really needed right now. The one person she could confide in and cry in front and show her full self wasn't here. He once told her that he's be there for her whenever she needed but that wasn't possible she replied and he said sure it is.

Right here and now she thought. She needed him. Just like she needed him when Hakim had returned but she didn't know it back then. Right now admitting it even not out loud frightened her but also hurt even more. Because he wasn't here just like she knew would happen. No one could ever promise to be there for someone whenever they needed. She knew that but for some reason when Gibbs said it, looking into his deep blue gaze she believed him.

"Dam him." She breathed, wiping away the last of her tears for now and sat back up. Her anger rising in her towards Gibbs pushed aside her tears and haunting thoughts of why Faith needed those papers from her.

Even though the burger was the last thing she wanted right now she ate it anyway. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was now way past dinner time. Eating slowly, making every chew count and forcing herself to swallow she opened the envelope that she left beside her on the couch. Looking over the first piece of paper she could feel the tears rising again and shoved it back into the envelope.

Finishing the burger and half the fries she dumped the rubbish in the trash and headed into her bedroom in need of a shower. Hot showers fixed everything right?

Turning the hot tap as far as it would go and adjusting the cold she stepped underneath. It felt like it was so hot her skin would melt under the pressure but it felt good. She'd deal with the possible burns later. Letting the water cascade over her body and she just stood there, looking up and listening to the water fall around her.

Padding herself dry she had been in the shower for well over half an hour and could see her skin shriveling and decided to get out. Wrapping her town tightly around her body, Jack walked out of the bathroom and looked at the chest of drawers to her left but putting on pajamas didn't interest her right now. Holding onto the towel she hopped onto her bed, laying on top of the covers.

The room was pitch black, the only light emanating from the slightly ajar bathroom door. She flicked on her bedside lamp and grabbed the book beside it. Flicking open to where she had left off the night before she began to read. Reading always calmed her and right now even though the shower had helped immensely her mind was still reeling. Concentrating on each word, letting it sink in, letting the world that she was reading surround her. Escaping from her reality. It wasn't the best technique but it was the one she used when sleep wouldn't come.

Jack snapped to attention when she heard her front door close. Or at least she thought she did. She hadn't realised she'd fallen asleep. Looking at the clock hanging above her chest of drawers it was at least an hour since she'd gotten out of the shower.

Listening closely there was no sound. Clearly her nightmare had woken her up and the door closing was in her head. Jack pulled the towel that had fallen away back around her and hopped up heading towards her living room. She was a trained agent after all and not checking to see if someone had broken in would be just silly. So would be trying to get changed before doing so.

Grabbing her baseball bat she stood behind the wall leading towards the living room. That's when she heard it. A creek from the floorboard on the other side of the wall. She knew because that creek was on purpose. Her own kind of security so to speak. She'd made sure there was a creek in several boards around her house. Some old habits never die.

"Jack?"

Now, Jack wished she'd gotten changed. The voice, it could've been her heard playing games with her again but the creek was real. She dropped the bat and it made a loud bang onto the wooden floor. Her name from his mouth had all those crushing feelings pouring out of her again. He would always break through her walls and she hated it because she knew a while ago she had let him in and he wasn't leaving.

He walked around the corner and saw Jack leaning against the wall, tears streaming down her face. Noticing she was only wearing a towel but decided that wasn't the important thing right now. He closed the distance between them her pulled her in tight wrapping one arm around her waist and holding her close with the other coming up to thread through her hair. Her scent enveloped him and he inhaled her in. It had been a long day for him as well and holding her in his arms grounded him.

"I thought you wouldn't come." She choked out and wrapped her arms around his middle. Burying her face into the nook where his shoulder finished and neck started she could feel her tears soak his shirt and she went to pull away.

"I'm here. It's ok." He knew it wasn't but he couldn't think of anything else to say right now but he knew she needed to hear something. He only wished he had gotten here sooner.

"She's -" Jack couldn't even bring herself to say it out loud. Pressing her nose into his throat the tears just kept coming. She left his hand in her hair start massaging her scalp in a mission to calm her and it worked. She concentrated on his movements and squeezed him tighter which caused him to grunt.

"Bit tight Jack." He heaved, continuing his ministrations. It worked wonders on him when she did it to him when he couldn't think or was too much in his head. Clearly it had the same effect on her.

"Sorry." She sniffled, the tears stopping and she placed her hands on his waist, gently pulling so he would give her some space.

He looked down at her, she seemed smaller than usual. His hand coming round from the back of her head to wipe away loose strands of hair covering her face. Letting his hand hover there for a moment he saw and felt her cheek lean into his touch and close her eyes.

"Gibbs." With his name falling from her lips she opened her eyes looking into his steel blue gaze. There was concern and anger and something she couldn't place. Something she didn't want to believe.

"Needed to do something. Still do but thought I'd check in just to see how coffee went. Glad I did."

"Don't want to talk about it." Or she just couldn't explain it to him right now. At least without crying again and she'd had enough of that for tonight and the next month.

Gibbs got it, rubbed his thumb across her cheek wiping away a tear she let fall and the dropped his hand. His other still holding her hip, he hadn't realized his thumb had been running back and forth comforting her while they spoke. He went to pull it away but Jack saw his eyes drift down and the furrowed brow and beat him to it. Placing her hand on his on her hip, in a silent attempt for him to not let go.

"Will you lay with me until I fall asleep? Sounds childish when I say it out loud." She let out a dry laugh and Gibbs brought his gaze to meet hers again. "Remember I'm the champion of staring contests."

That last comment brought a smirk to him lips. "Doesn't sound childish at all." He nodded towards her bedroom and Jack started walking as he followed. His eyes running down her body. He was still human and she was only in a towel. Where else could his eyes go? They usually were on her ass anyways.

"I'm going to put some clothes on." She looked over her shoulder as they entered her room and she caught his gaze.

Gibbs knew she saw him and he felt bad. She was vulnerable and seeking comfort nothing more.

"That's what I thought, cowboy." She winked letting him know he was caught but she was ok with it. Lightening the mood. She was over this sombre air surrounding her all day.

Gibbs smirked and shook his head. He watched as she grabbed her pyjamas and closed the bathroom door behind her. In her absence he removed his overcoat and shucked off his shoes. He wasn't planning on staying the night as he needed to get back but he'd rest for a while.

"The bed won't bite cowboy. Right side is fine." Jack flicked off the bathroom light and placed her folded worn clothes on the dresser.

"What about the pillows?"

"What about them?" Jack was confused. Placing her hands on her hips she watched his smirk as he laid down on his back. "Funny man." She shook her head and lied down beside him. She wasn't sure how to proceed from here. Sure they'd fallen asleep together before. But that was on his couch, after far too many drinks. Now they were both very coherent and in her bed.

"Don't bite Jack." He smiled at her and opened his arm. After all he was here because she asked him to be. He watched as she wriggled over and put her head in the crook of his neck and rested an arm across his chest. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer. He felt her relax at his motion and so did he. Not realizing they'd both been holding a breath.

"Thank you." She whispered and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath and exhaling she let her body relax against him.

"Always here for you." He dropped a kiss to her head and placed his spare hand over her hand on his chest.

She hummed and let the room fall silent. Letting the rise and fall of his chest lull her to sleep. She wanted to stay awake and soak in this moment but his presence and smell calmed her. Exactly why she asked him to stay not needing him to be there in the morning if he needed to be elsewhere. She knew he'd tell her in time and vice versa but right now he was here for her and she had a feeling she was doing the same thing for him.

. . . . .

So this episode had some amazing moments which lead to me wanting more from Jack and Gibbs but my favourite scene had to be between Jack and Ducky. It was so sweet her opening up to him as well. Although that elevator scene was everything I needed! Maria Bello knocked it out of the park this week! Please be kind and review. I'm not one for tags but if they come to me I will absolutely post them.


End file.
